


Years On And Still, Desire

by Goblinbrigade



Series: Stand By Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Noctis and Prompto are married, Older Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, listen sometimes i need a happy ending, mentioned self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinbrigade/pseuds/Goblinbrigade
Summary: Noctis takes his hand, entwines their fingers as they simply watch one another; the way their chests rise and fall, the way the light of the early morning filters in through the curtains to frame their bodies in such a way. Even despite all the years they’ve been together, despite how long it’s been since they’ve been the energetic twenty-something’s they used to be, despite the scars and hurts and pains they’ve gained since starting their journey some twenty years ago, the desire between them is almost palpable.Not for the first time ever, Prompto is amazed at how he managed to hook such a man as Noctis.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Stand By Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575655
Kudos: 72





	Years On And Still, Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted to write some self-indulgent smut so here it is.

Prompto awakens to kisses pressed into his neck, the grazing of teeth, the stroking of hands up his naked sides, the way strong arms pull him closer against the sturdy chest as he slowly rouses himself. Snorting, he can only hum happily, not awake enough to even think of moving yet.

Noctis pulls away to look at Prompto, the question in his eyes clear, _‘is this okay?’_ Yes, it very much is, and the man knows that. Still, he asks anyway before pressing forward once more.

Stubble scratches as his collarbone as his husband shifts lower, nails digging into the skin of his hips _just so_ and bringing a blissful sigh past his lips. Prompto’s eyes drop closed, his own hands finally managing to bring themselves to explore Noctis’ naked chest. They slip over his shoulders, entwining behind his neck for a moment, before sliding into that greying black hair of his.

Prompto can’t help but mention it with a chuckle, unable to resist twirling a wayward strand around his finger.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis grunts in good humour, pressing their lips together as if to distract from the moment. A tongue traces Prompto’s bottom lip before he lets it in, those slick muscles dancing for a moment or two before Noctis pulls away. Inspecting his husband, he flicks a messy strand of hair from his face, “We can’t all look young forever.”

Instead of responding, Prompto just pulls him closer again to nip at his lips. His automatic response was to push Noct away, to tell him he’s talking bullshit, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment with his own insecurities. Humming into the kiss his husband takes this moment to roll on top of him. As they pull away, Prompto chuckles. He can feel Noctis’ desire through the thin fabric of his underwear, see the slightly glazed look in those blue eyes of his.

It’s beautiful.

Noctis takes his hand, entwines their fingers as they simply watch one another; the way their chests rise and fall, the way the light of the early morning filters in through the curtains to frame their bodies in such a way. Even despite all the years they’ve been together, despite how long it’s been since they’ve been the energetic twenty-something’s they used to be, despite the scars and hurts and pains they’ve gained since starting their journey some twenty years ago, the desire between them is almost palpable.

Not for the first time ever, Prompto is amazed at how he managed to hook such a man as Noctis.

For one small moment, Noctis’ eyes turn serious, his gaze falling to their entwined hands and lower. Pressing his lips to Prompto’s lips, then his cheek, he’s quick to move onto the faded white lines that are burned like a horrible memory into the skin of his wrist. They are horrible memories, Prompto concedes with himself, but they’re memories from another time, another him, when he wasn’t as happy as he is now, when he could think of nothing more than the pain.

He isn’t completely better, Prompto knows that, but he _is_ better.

“Dude,” He whines, “I want you.”

Noctis bites at his bottom lip, as if considering the request, before shaking his head with a sly little grin. He kisses his way down Prompto’s body, hands fondling and cupping where his lips neglect to reach. Stopping at his navel, Noctis sucks on the tender skin just above his pubic bone, before continuing his journey. Prompto, to his credit, is relatively silent, fingers simply scrunching into that messy head of hair.

Only when Noctis hooks his fingers under the waistband of Prompto’s underwear to yank it down does he let out a small gasp of surprise as the cold air of the early morning hits his heat. If he didn’t realise how horny he was before, he certainly does now.

Lifting one of his husband’s legs over his shoulder, Noctis kisses and nips up the inside of his thigh, receiving a series of impatient groans from the man above him before he simply resigns himself to his fate. Unable to control his grin, he simply smothers it by sucking a purple mark into that pale skin of Prompto’s. Finally seeming to be content by the gentle probing sound the man’s making, Noctis finally inches closer to his heat to lave his tongue over it.

Prompto bites his lip, scrunching his eyes shut as his stomach clenches from the pleasure. Noctis simply hums, tracing a finger along the tight opening as his mouth moves to the sensitive little nub. His tongue pokes and prods for a moment before he wraps his lips around it with a sound of satisfaction. Gently, his fingers part Prompto’s folds, stroking through what moisture was there before pressing in. His husband lets out a sigh, fingers clenching into Noctis’ hair as he sucks and licks and thrusts his finger in and out of his husband. Before long, he adds another, making sure to be gentle as he stretches Prompto out in the way he likes.

Prompto keens, hips bucking as a knot forms in his lower abdomen. Practically writhing at the hands of his husband, he can only bite at his lips and hope Noctis allows him release. When inevitably he doesn’t, slipping his fingers and mouth from Prompto’s desire just as he’s on the edge of oblivion, he simply returns to press kisses into the heated skin of his husband.

“How do you want it?” Noctis asks, chuckling when Prompto whines.

“Gods just—just fuck me,” Snorting at the bossy man underneath him, Noctis sits up to go rummaging around in the drawer beside the bed. Prompto slaps his hand away with a low growl, “No… no condom. Wanna feel you.”

Hesitating a moment, Noctis eventually agrees, distracting his husband with a deep kiss as he positions himself between the man’s legs. Slipping from his underwear he almost lets out a sigh of relief as at least some of the pressure is relieved. With a fond murmur in Prompto’s ear, Noctis presses forward and into the burning heat, rolling his hips in slow, even motions as the head of his cock breaches Prompto’s slick.

Arching his back, Prompto lets his eyes fall shut, his hand slipping into Noctis’ hair as he slowly sinks inside of him. He can hear the laboured breaths of the black-haired man above him, feel the stretch of his entrance around the hardness between his husband’s legs. It twitches when Prompto clamps down, drawing a sigh from his lips. Once Noctis has fully sheathed himself, he waits with bated breath for a gentle pat on his shoulder.

Finally, able to rock his hips once he gets the signal, Noctis groans softly into Prompto’s skin, nipping and kissing and sucking against the sensitive flesh of his neck. The blond man wraps his legs around Noctis’ waist, bucking up to meet his husband’s slow thrusts. His nails dig into his back, his hold getting tighter with each gasp and groan that is drawn from his own lips.

“ _Gods,_ ” Prompto whimpers at one particularly deep thrust, almost coming completely undone by the pleasure. He can feel a familiar burn in his abdomen, feel the way his legs twitch in their hold around Noctis’ waist, and though he doesn’t want it to stop a part of him wants to prolong this just for a moment more. Cupping Noctis’ cheeks in his hands he pulls the man back to his lips, moaning against his husband. After what feels like too long, he parts from Noctis, “C’mon, I wanna—” He clenches his eyes shut with a groan, “—wanna ride you.”

Noctis pulls back reluctantly, unlatching from the other man with half-lidded eyes before turning onto his back. With a slow exhale, he strokes himself as Prompto sits up, climbing across his waist and taking hold of Noctis to press him between his legs once more. He’s slow once more, letting his eyes slip shut as he lowers himself down onto the rigid length buried between his legs. He can hear his husband’s stuttered breaths and leans down to press a kiss to his lips.

“You okay?” Prompto asks, cracking one eye open as he adjusts to the new angle. Noctis is simply staring, mouth hanging open as he pants and attempts to catch his breath. Hastily, he nods, hands finding his husband’s shoulders, sliding down his chest before squeezing his bony hips. With a groan, Prompto rests his hands on Noctis’ chest, rolling his hips before slowly rising back up with a shiver of delight. “Gods,” He murmurs once more, feeling hands squeeze into the meat of his thighs.

Noctis bites into his bottom lip, thrusting upwards to meet his husband as he sinks back down. It draws a collective groan from the two of them, their pace turning just a slight bit more desperate. Heat spikes all over Noctis’ body, but he somehow has the coherency left in him to gently stroke a finger over his husband’s clit. It draws a low whine from Prompto’s lips, a shudder running through the man at just the touch alone. He clenches down on Noctis, his mouth falling open with a sigh.

Before long, Noctis is straining, hips pressing upwards into the wonderful heat in uneven strokes that don’t quite hit the itch Prompto needs scratched. He presses down, simply rolling his hips in a seated position as the pressure swells in his abdomen. He forces his eyes open, locking with Noctis’ gaze as he bounces and shifts in an attempt to bring them both to completion.

Noctis comes first with a low growl, nails digging into Prompto’s skin as he gives one, two, three, more thrusts before hot strings of cum spill into his husband. The blond man leans down to capture his lips in his own, unable to contain his moans even as they’re muffled against the kiss. Prompto is quick to follow the other man once his clit is given a few more strokes, letting out a cry of relief as he all but collapses into Noctis’ chest.

They remain in each other’s embrace for a long moment, each man taking the time to gather their minds back from off the floor and the air back into their lungs. With a yawn, Prompto shifts until he falls onto his side next to his husband, nuzzling into his neck and pressing lazy kisses to the skin he finds there. Noctis snorts, rolling over to engulf the man in a hug.

“We should get up,” Noctis murmurs softly, his fingers gliding down Prompto’s sweat-slicked back, who only nuzzles in closer. When the man doesn’t appear to want to respond, he murmurs, “Prom.”

“Sleepy,” He replies instead, wrapping his arms around the man with a chuckle. Noctis snorts.

“You’re gonna be uncomfortable,” Noctis whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Prompto’s hair. The blond simply shakes his head.

“That’s a problem for future me,” He can feel the grin Prompto has pressed against his neck, but already his eyes are slipping closed. He supposes they can cross that bridge when they get to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this AU and eventually I will make something more than just a drabble full of angst or smut, but not until I finish my current chapter fic.


End file.
